Sweet Heroes of Olympus Venom
by Blakelynn Winters
Summary: The name is a work in progress if you think of anything let me know. The is a cross over between Heroes of Olympus and Sweet Venom. Knowledge of both books is need but not much.


Sweet Heroes of Olympus Venom

Chapter 1

These monsters were starting to get on my nerves. I know it's mine and my sisters' job as huntress. We find, we fight, we bite, and then we leave. But lately more and more monster we have to deal with.

Greer (one of my two newly found sisters) called me and Gretchen up saying, "Hey, I had a vision, there is a monster at the Town Square." Which sucked being there would be an audience so then meant we had to work fast.

I got there first because I teleport out of my room. One minute behind me was Greer and Gretchen.

"Ok, so what in the world is that is that thing?" Greer said in a disgusting voice, and I did not blame her. This thing had a head and the foreparts of a lion, the middle-part of goat and a goat head rising from its back, and a serpent-head tail.

"It's a Chimera," Gretchen informed us.

"How do we kill it?," I ask

"That's the trouble the Chimera is rare on earth, I don't think there is a document where to bite."

"Then what do we do?" ask Greer

"Bite it everywhere we know where monster weak spots are," Gretchen reasoned, "So, who gets to be the lucky huntress?" but that word got the Chimera attention. It turned around and said what every monster that sees us says.

"HHUUNNNTRREESSSSSSS," the thing said and that's when we went to work. Gretchen ran to the lion head, I went after the goat and Greer went for the snake. For about three minutes we attacked, we got thrown off and biting everywhere. Then I notice we were drawing an audience.

"We need to leave now think about the down town park." I yell to my sisters. And a second later we were sounded by my white light then we landed with a bang. I hoped now one heard us land, when I opened my eyes I notice that the Chimera was out but I saw it waking up. Then I notice we went in the park, I didn't Know were we were. There was a sign that said "Camp Half-Blood." I saw that the Chimera was waking up so got Greer and Gretchen up and we got ready.

"So, what do we do?" Greer ask

"What about the neck on the lion head?" I ask

"Could work," Gretchen

"I will do it," and just then the Chimers got up and a group of teens came running to the other side of the sign and they had weapons in there hand "Stay back we will take care of this," I yell. Then it charged, I whipped out my fangs and ran. Greer took care of the snake head, and Gretchen got the goat head. I headed for the lion head, I raped my legs around the head and stick my fangs and in 2 seconds I fell to the ground.

The next thing I know is that there in a piece apple, stuck to my fangs in my mouth. I all so see a girl I guess about the same age as me, brown chopped hair and brown eyes.

I take the apple out, "Who are you and where am I?" I ask looking around; it looks like I went back in time.

"You're up; hi I am Piper and you in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood." She responded

"Ok, why was there an apple in my mouth? And where are my sisters?"

"One of you sisters Gretchen told me to cute a piece of apple and put it on you fangs."

"And where are my sisters?" I ask again

"Were right her," said Gretchen followed by Greer and some new faces.

"Are you ok, you took a tasty fall? Do you remember any of it?" Greer asks siting at the feet of the cot I was laying on.

"My head huts, my fangs I can't feel at all, but I will live and remember nothing after I bite the monster."

"Still can't believe you related to Medusa, and you have fangs with venom, that is one missed up family tree," said a boy about my height and age with brown missed up hair, "I'm Leo by the way son of Hephaestus."

"Nice to meet you, who has the time?" I ask looking around. Greer pulls out here phone.

"Umm 11:30, why?" she says

"WHAT!"

"Yes, why what wrong?" An another girl said with a southern voice she had brown silky hair and hazel eyes.

"Mom's going to kill me, I will be right back," I say then think about the living room and I open my eyes I land in my brother's lap.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he ask like I walked in the room.

"Where is mom and dad?"

"Shopping."

"Thank god, I have to go but tell then I am ok and safe and I hope to be back soon and that I love them."

"K, I love you and be safe."

"Always," the next thing I know I am back on the cot at Camp Half-Blood "Ok, I left a message with by brother saying were all alive and safe' that's when I notice the eyes on me "What?"

"You can teleport?" ask a boy how I guessed was Chinese

"Yup, besides fangs we each have a gift." Greer said, "I have vision when monster are attacking, Grace can teleport and Gretchen has super strength."

"Cool, I am Frank," he motion to the girl next to him the one with the southern voice, "This is my girlfriend Hazel."

"I am Annabeth," the girl next to Gretchen said, she was little bit taller than us, had grey eyes and blond hair.

"What about the two guys in the back?" I ask as I get up

"The one with blond hair is Jason he is piper boyfriend and the brown hair one is my boyfriend Percy, sorry about their quietness, I guess they are trying to figure out what to think of you 3."

"Gretchen I beat is doing the same thing," I add "I need some fresh air can we go out side and talk?"

"Sure," Annabeth said


End file.
